


Jason and Eric Have Sex on Gran's Blanket

by stcap777



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcap777/pseuds/stcap777
Summary: This fanfic tells of a sexual encounter between Jason Stackhouse and Eric Northman. Eric comes by Sookie Stackhouse’s house, but he finds Jason masturbating, and thus fucks Jason. Sookie walks in on them and faints. The next day Jason doesn’t remember, and Sookie attempts to help him and figure out why Eric was visiting her.





	Jason and Eric Have Sex on Gran's Blanket

I knew Eric would eventually fuck my brother. There was no way around it, especially after Eric gave Jason some of his blood when he got staked in the leg by Steve Newlin (who is now a vampire, too).  
Now I ain’t gonna lie and say it didn’t bother me when I walked in on them fucking. For starters, Eric and I used to date and all. Honestly, he wasn’t very good at the romantic stuff. His idea of romantic was fucking me in the marshes with me wearing crocodile lingerie. It made him horny, he said. And after we came, he’d leave me while he killed a crocodile.   
And when I walked into my house they were fucking on Gran’s crocheted blanket! The one with the purple flowers and all. The one she made right before that fucker Rene killed her. Goddam if I’m the only sane person in Bon Temps!  
Now you’re probably wondering whether I fled immediately or shoved a stake larger than their dicks up both of their asses. Well, I did neither. I fainted, honestly. I saw Jason’s mouth around Eric’s dick, and I hit the ground harder than you can smack Mama’s ass.   
I’m not too sure how long I was unconscious. I’m also not sure if they came on Gran’s blanket. But when I woke up I was lying in my bed, and Jason was sitting next to me on his phone. Sunlight was shining through the window, so Eric must be down under. I should wake his pasty butt and smack him!  
Instead, I turned and smacked Jason!   
“What the hell?” I said.  
“What?” Jason asked, dumbfounded.   
“Don’t ‘what’ me, Jason Stackhouse! You know exactly what you did.”   
“V? Leaving Jessica?” he asked.   
“I swear on Gran’s grave if you -”  
“Shit! I didn’t drunkenly piss on Gran’s grave again, did I?”   
The first time Jason pissed on Gran’s grave was after Hoyt and him got in an argument over Jessica. He got drunker than old Willy Wilson does on Dollar Shot Tuesdays at Merlotte's. He knocked poor Hoyt’s teeth out; that baby’s smile will never be the same. Jason left him in the dirt, drove to the liquor store, and then to Gran’s grave. The next morning I found Jason with the help of Bill and a piss stain across Gran’s name.   
“No, Jason. Do you not remember?”   
“Remember what, Sookie?”   
It then dawned at me that Eric had erased Jason’s memory. I’m not sure exactly why he would have done it. I guess he was ashamed. Then again he used Jason, if he did. But then again Jason uses about any woman he sees. Either way, it’s not acceptable, and Eric must know he has something coming for him.   
“Nothing, it’s fine.”   
I got up from the bed, leaving Jason on his phone. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were weary and red, and there was a tiny purple bruise above my left cheek - I guess from when I fainted. My lipstick was smeared, too. I grabbed the brush and pulled it through the tangles. As I brushed my hair, I wondered what I could do about Jason and Eric.   
Jason and Eric had sex, I know that for sure. I saw Eric’s penis in Jason’s mouth - I definitely cannot unsee that. And they were naked. On Gran’s blanket…  
Exactly! If there is any evidence, it will be on the blanket - that is if Eric didn’t clean the blanket. I dropped the brush in the sink, ran past Jason still on his phone, and rushed down the steps. There, folded perfectly on the back of the couch, was Gran’s blanket. I picked the blanket up and began scrutinizing each thread for some kind of evidence, if that be a hair follicle or cum. Alas, there was no visible evidence.   
Even though I didn’t want to smell the blanket, I decided to sniff it anyway - to see if it smelled like Eric, or sweat, or cum. But nothing. It smelled like lemons. Eric must have washed it - as if that could erase my memory. (He can’t erase my memory; I’m part fairy.)   
I folded Gran’s blanket and put it where it belonged. I then began to inspect the couch, the carpet, the wooden inn table. Nothing. Everything was spotless and smelling like lemons.   
Then it dawned on me! Aha! I can simply unravel Jason’s brain and find out for myself… But do I really want to? Wasn’t last night enough? Do I need to relive it?   
Of course, I did. Perhaps there is a reason as to why Eric was at my house more than just fucking Jason. Most likely he came to swoon me, as if. Perhaps there was something wrong with Bill. I hadn’t seen Bill for awhile, especially after he became Bilith. Perhaps he was dead… No, Sookie. Snap out of it! Of course Bill isn’t dead.   
Before I head upstairs I fill some glasses with lemonade. When I walk into my bedroom, with Jason now asleep, I throw his glass of lemonade onto him. He jolts awake, pissed off and confused.   
“Rise and shine, Jason. This won’t take long. I only need your hand,” I said.  
“Sook! What are you doing?”   
But before he could protest I grabbed hold of his wrist. I started to shift through his memories, as he sat dumbfounded.   
It wasn’t long before I found the memory. It happened like this:

It was eight o’clock and he had just gotten off at work. He decided to stop by my house to talk about his problems with Jessica. Of course, he had forgotten I was at work until late.   
He decided to wait for me, so he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch. He was scrolling through his phone, staring at different pictures of girls he has fucked. He unzipped his jeans and - (Jason Stackhouse! - I fast forwarded through this part).   
Then there was a knock on the door. Jason ignored the door and continued to masturbate. After some moments, there was another knock.   
“Go the fuck away!” Jason yelled.  
Finally, there was a large bang against the door. Jason zipped himself up and went to see who was at the door.   
Standing outside the door was Eric, dressed in tight black leather pants.   
“What the fuck you want?” Jason said.   
“I’m looking for Sookie.”  
“Well, she ain’t here.”   
Then Jason realized Eric was scanning his body, at which point he saw Jason’s boner through the jeans.  
“Looks like someone was having fun.”  
“Fuck off, Eric. You know I don’t swing like that.”  
Then Eric looked into Jason’s eyes intensely, charming him. “Jason Stackhouse, invite me into your house.”  
Jason then said, “Come in, Eric.”  
Eric entered the house, and said, “You will suck my penis, Jason.”   
“Yes,” Jason said, I’d be glad to.”  
Eric walked over to the couch and Jason followed. Eric unzipped his pants and Jason got on his knees. Jason began to suck Eric’s penis.   
(And I fast forward this, too. I skip to the part when I enter the house.)  
Jason was not looking at me when I entered. He was still sucking Eric’s penis, but you can hear the moment my body thuds against the ground.   
Eric said, “Stay here, Jason.”  
Jason sat where he was. He watched as Eric took my body upstairs, and seconds later Eric was back downstairs.  
“I put Sook to sleep,” he said, “And now I fuck you.” 

I let go of Jason’s hand because I didn’t want to see or know anything more.   
Jason came back to reality, wiping himself clean with his shirt. “What the hell, Sook?”   
“Sorry, Jason. There was something I needed to know.”  
“Well, I hope you fucking got it. You know that hurts.”  
I patted Jason on the leg and said, “What would you like to eat? I’ll make it.”  
Jason said, “Gran’s pie?”   
I nodded and said, “Sure. And hey, I have some business I have to go to tonight. Do you want to talk about Jessica later?”  
“Sure,” he said.   
I got up from the bed and Jason followed. I went into the kitchen. I began baking Gran’s pie, thinking about how large of stake I would shove up his ass. 

While we ate Gran’s pie, I told him what happened between Eric and him.   
“That fucker!”  
“You don’t remember anything?”  
“No, Sook,” and he got up from the table, frustrated. And then he turned, thinking, and said, “Was I at least having fun?”  
“Jason Stackhouse!”  
“Sorry, Sook.”   
“It’s okay… But yes, you were.”   
Jason nodded, and there was a slight smile on his face.   
“You like him, don’t you?” I said.  
“Nah, but I have been interested in doing stuff with men. For instance, Hoyt and I-”  
“Do not say anymore! I do not need to do anymore about your sex life than I already do,” I said, “And I don’t care if you liked it or not. I just need your help to figure out why Eric came to my house last night.”   
“Okay, well, what do you want to do?” 

Before the sun disappeared from my quaint homestead, Jason and I packed his truck with wooden stakes and silver chains. We then drove to Eric’s bar in Shreveport, where we still had a couple minutes before Eric would rise.   
When we walked in the bar, Ginger greeted us. She saw our hands full of stakes and chains, and she proceeded to shriek like a banshee. And then fainted. Pathetic, I thought.   
We walked back behind the bar, where there was a staircase to the basement. Before going down the steps I said, “You know the plan, right?”   
“Yes, Sook.”   
I said, “Okay, let’s go.”   
Downstairs there were two caskets: one for Eric and the other for Pam. I looked at my watch, and we still had a couple minutes before sun down. I told Jason to go to Pam’s casket, open it, and lay chains across her neck, abdomen, and legs.   
I opened Eric’s casket and did the same. He was still dressed in his leather pants.   
A couple seconds later the sun went down and the vampires awoke screaming in pain.   
“What the fuck?” Pam screamed.  
“Close her casket, Jason.”   
“Is that fucking Sook-” she began to say and then her casket closed. Her casket rumbled in frustration as she continued to scream.   
Eric just looked at me, provokingly. And then he said, “So you remember?”   
“No, shit!” I said.   
Jason joined me beside Eric.   
“Hey, Jason. How you feeling?” Eric said charmingly.   
Jason didn’t answer, but tried to look tough like he was trying to protect his masculinity.   
“Enough, Eric. I don’t care if y’all had sex or not.”   
“You’re not a good liar, Sookie,” Eric said.  
I smacked him across the face, and he licked his lips.   
“I just need to know why you came to my house last night.”  
“You mean if it had to deal with Bill?”  
“Yes,” I confessed.  
“Well, he’s dead. I was just going to tell you the Vampire League killed Bilith. And then I saw your brother was hard and I decided to have sex with him.”  
I didn’t know how to feel, but I wasn’t going to let Eric see me hurt. I said, “Fine, he needed to be killed anyway. Is that all?”  
“Yes, that’s all. Now can you please take these chains off of me and Pam.”  
“No,” I said, “I’ll let Ginger take care of it when she wakes up.”  
“Wakes up?”  
“She screamed and fainted.”   
Eric rolled his eyes. “I could just kill you when I get out of these.”   
“You won’t, though. You need me too much,” and he knew I was right.  
“Also, before we leave,” I said, looking at Jason and Eric, “Y’all can have sex. But please do not charm Jason anymore, and do NOT have sex on Gran’s blanket.”   
They both nodded.   
“Good, we will be leaving now.”   
I shut his casket, and Jason and I drove back home.   
We then finished the rest of Gran’s pie.


End file.
